H20 Mermaid Fairytale
by snowy.mkc
Summary: based on the show H20 but, instead of three girls it's four. Kacey Simon and Stevie Baskara are the new students along with their friends but, here's a twist though... they live in Bella Vista (shockin right?) well you're going to have to read if you wanna find out :)


**H20 Mermaid Fairytale**

**Summary: this story is basically from the H20 Show and I know in the show has three girls as mermaids but, I decided to add another person in the group instead of three because four is an even number for me. Hayley, Kacey, Cadence and Stevie became mermaids by a dare from Roxanne and Molly (their foe) thru a sleep over that it basically brought the girls closer to become best friends. Stevie is the new girl while Kacey was the Queen of the Perfs before she quit to be with her new friends Hayley and Cadence. Basically this is based on Jake and Hayle'ys relationship along with Zander and Kacey, Kirby and Cadence, and Felix and Stevie altogether; while Nelson will be dating Grace (due to the fact they both like each other) while Kevin dates Ashley (a character that I own and made up in this story) so hopefully you'll guys enjoy this story ^_^**

**Starring the Troop**

**Jake Collins & Hayley Steele (#1 main couple)**

**Kirby Cadworth & Cadence Nash (#3 main couple)**

**Felix Garcia & Stevie Baskara (#4 main couple)**

**Guest stars: How to Rock**

**Zander Robbins & Kacey Simon (#2 main couple)**

**Kevin Reed & Ashley Palmer**

**Nelson Baxter & Grace King**

**Chapter One: Mayko Island**

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

Hayley was currently getting ready for her sleepover with the girls unfortunately she had to invite the girls from the cheerleading squad to get in Roxanne's good graces because she's been on her case lately and been coming to the practice 10 minutes late because of the lame excuses I've been giving and how I'm not 100% in the team so you can say it's been stressful for Hayley to even consider so she suggested a sleepover for the girls to come and that's how she's preparing the sleepover with Cadence, Kacey and Stevie (who was transferred from Brewster High School to Bella Vista High just we were; we're from Lakewood High from Washington)

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

**[Friday-after school in Hayley's house; getting ready for the sleepover] [Part 1]**

**Hayley's P.O.V.**

"Okay guys the sleepover doesn't start till tonight … let's check if we have everything on the list," I told my best friend Cadence where we both invited to our new friends Kacey Simon and Stevie Baskara who got transferred from their old school due to a fire and ended up in Bella Vista just like us except a different situation; our school was destroyed by the monsters which took a lot to fix the damages but, the mayor of the town decided to build a new school in a new city called Bella Vista so that's how we ended up here. Somehow the other schools from different states ended up here; Kacey and Stevie happen to be those students to transfer. Not that I have a problem with either of the girls or anything but, it's kind of fun hanging out with them because not only I have a shopping buddy but, new friends to hang out with besides Cadence of course. I've been stressed out a lot lately because of cheerleading, dance practice and the fact that I'm still a Troop member (Jake, Felix, Kirby and Cadence without anyone's knowledge) everyone thinks it's a Mime club which it's just a cover for Troop members. It takes out a lot out a girl.

"Alright tigger bring on the list," Cadence added.

I rolled my eyes knowing how she is where I added "Okay here's the list you guys ready?" I offered.

"I'm always ready for a sleepover tigger," Kacey replied where Stevie added "Bring it on the list tigger," she replied.

"Okay…" Sleepover list…" I began to say…

1) Sleeping bags "Check" Cadence said.

2) Make up, pedicure, and manicure nail supplies "Check, check, and check" Kacey said.

3) Chips, drinks (sodas, water etc), snacks. "Check, check and check" Stevie said.

4) Video games, board games whatever we can think of for a game "Check" Cadence said with a smirk on her face.

5) Marshmallows, honey Graham crackers "Check and check" Kacey said.

6) Poker chips, cards to play "Check" Stevie said.

7) And finally "music for us to dance too" Cadence said "Check, is that it tigger?"

"Yeah and I just ordered pizza awhile ago plus cheesy bread, chicken wings, and other snacks should be on it's way along with the girls so will you guys answer the door and let them in while I change into my pajamas thanks," I explained as I went upstairs to change into my pajamas. I bet you're wondering what the girls are doing. Well unfortunately Roxanne (the captain of the cheerleading squad) has been on my case lately since I'm always late to practice but, since I'm currently a troop member (for merely, Cadence, Jake, Felix & Kirby) along with drama club, dance practice, kick boxing and volunteering at the pet shelter to give pets a new home. It's been extra stressful for me.

After a few minutes I came back downstairs; I looked at the time it was about 6:45 in the evening and we were just pigging out on the snacks we got that's when the door bell rang.

"I better get that it's probably the pizza," I offered.

"Finally," Cadence complained.

I just stuck my tongue at her where I opened the door it was Jake; he was holding out a pizza where I just blankly stared at him. I didn't know he worked it a pizza place considering Dominoes.

"Hey Hales," Jake began to say greeting me where he noticed I was in my pajamas where he raised his eyebrow at me "What's with the pajamas?" he asked.

I opened my mouth where Kacey called after me "Tigger what's taking so long," as she looked over my shoulder noticing it was Jake who widen her eyes in horror then added casually "Oh hey Jake what's up?" she asked.

"Not much you guys ordered 6 boxes of pizza, chicken wings, cheesy bread, Mac & cheese, mash potatoes, corn bread and some soda's right if I didn't know any better I would say you're having a party without me Hales?" Jake asked looking at the receipt. Apparently I couldn't hear him since I'm pretty froze to the spot.

"Yep and no we're not having a party it's more of a sleepover for us girls, "Kacey began to say grabbing her wallet where she added "How much is it altogether?" she asked.

"It's about.. $45.85," Jake commented.

"Here you go," Kacey replied with a smile giving $50.00 plus $10 tip where Jake tipped his hat and added "Thank you and nice tip Kace and " clearing his throat "Thank you for ordering at Dominoes have a nice night ladies, later Hales," he explained as he waved back at me where I'm still frozen so Kacey helped me which made me feel like an idiot since I couldn't speak.

"B-bye J-J-Jake," I stuttered at him.

"Right… see you in Monday," Jake replied staring at me weirdly which he shrugged it off thinking it's nothing and walked to his car. As soon as he left Kacey closed the door behind us carrying the food.

"Tigger," Kacey began to say waving her hands in front of me where she added "You okay?" where I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Hmm yeah I'm fine," I added with a smile.

Kacey raised her eyebrows at me then added "If you're sure ready to get this sleepover started?" she asked where I made a groan.

"No… but, I'll have to get use to it huh?" I asked.

"Probably… since we ordered six boxes of pizza's with chicken wings, cheesy bread and soda's plus the snacks that we bought from Wal-Mart. It could hold the whole football team," Kacey commented.

"Don't I know it luckily it's just us girls plus the cheerleading squad… and Roxanne… with her medley crew," I complained.

"If you mean Molly and Grace then yes I would say her medley crew," Kacey commented.

**Zander's P.O.V.**

The guys and I were waiting for Jake to be done with his shift at work which was in Dominoes apparently his last to go order was in Hayley's house and apparently they're having a sleepover for the girls. He didn't say much though I guess he was a bit speechless seeing Hayley in her pajamas or something if that's true…hmm it made me curious wondering what Kacey would be wearing as her pajamas but, then I shook that thought since she's considered as my best friend so I couldn't think that of her.

"Where is Jake already the movie is about to start," Kirby complained.

"He just has one order left and he'll meet us in a bit," Felix explained.

"How long does it take to go to one place to another, it can't be that hard," Nelson protested.

"It's harder than you think Nelly," a voice behind us which we slowly turned around and turned out it was Jake who was breathing heavily where he added "Sorry I'm late guys. Hayley ordered a lot of food when I got there it was hard to carry everything," he explained.

"No need to apoligize we get it," Felix replied.

"So what did Hales order anyway?" Kirby asked curiously.

"Well she ordered six boxes of pizza with chicken wings, cheesy bread, Mac & cheese, mash potatoes, corn bread and soda's along that order," Jake explained leaving us to stare at him blankly.

"Jeez that's a lot of food who is that for?" Kevin exclaimed.

"Like I said they're having a sleepover," Jake commented shrugging his shoulders.

"Right… right…" Kevin replied.

"So… uh was Kacey in this sleepover?" I asked casually.

"Of course she was; she's practically best friends with Hales since the first day you of all people should know that plus she's the one that paid me a good tip," Jake added.

"Really? How much of the tip?" Felix asked.

"10$ not bad for a tipper, they should order more often if I get that much of a tip," Jake replied.

"So anything peculiar happen when you gave them their food?" Felix asked.

"Actually come to think of it… Hales just froze when she opened the door which made Kacey help and paid the money with a tip that she helped Hales wave her arm towards me where she stuttered it was so weird." Jake explained.

"Oh really?" Kirby replied raising his eyebrows at him.

"Yeah she just stood there staring at me like-like," Jake began to say where I added "Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know she just froze in her pajamas I might add; which were sort of cute in her case anyway," Jake replied chuckling.

"What kind of pajamas was she wearing?" Nelson asked.

"Oh you know she had a big t-shirt that says I l Heart New York, with hot pink zebra print shorts," Jake commented.

"Huh Kacey has the same ones too except hers are purple," I replied.

The guys looked at me in shock where Kevin accused me "How do you know?" he asked.

"Well considering I'm her neighbor I can see thru my window Kev," I replied shrugging my shoulders.

Kevin blinked his eyes where he added "Oh yeah you and Kacey moved next door to each other totally forgot about that; considering we all transferred from Brewster High School to Bella Vista; whoever idea was to burn down the school is an idiot," he complained.

"Yeah tell me about it," Nelson agreed with him.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Kirby asked.

"Hmmm there's The Hunger Games III: Mocking Jay… Divergent II, and some other movies that looks a bit girly for my taste," I added looking thru the screenings in front of me.

"I think we should watch the Divergent II I already watched the first movie it wasn't so bad," Felix commented.

"With who?" I asked.

"With Stevie… " Felix mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Stevie and the girls, apparently we all got bored and thought we watched this movie," Felix replied.

"And where were we?" Kirby complained.

"You guys were at work at the time remember?" Felix replied.

Kirby pondered for a moment then added "Oh right I was… well we could always watch it again or get the DVD or something right?" he suggested.

"True," Jake replied.

**[back at Hayley's house- the sleepover starts now]… (part II)**

**Kacey's P.O.V.**

"Hey guys welcome to the sleepover," Hayley greeted the girls who just came in a group; Stevie, Cadence and I made some room for them to sit in which wasn't much but, we managed to fix everything.

"Yeah let's just if this sleepover fun like you said you would," a blonde girl sneered at her; I recognized her as Roxanne; she's been awfully on Hayley's case since I been in school; she noticed Cadence, Stevie and I were in the room where she added "Hmm I see you invited the new girls in the group," she explained.

"Yeah well we're part of any group then you ever know," I commented with a tight smile.

"We'll see," Roxanne sneered back.

"Kacey," a brunette girl sneered at me.

"Molly," I sneered back.

"Grace," another blonde perked up where Molly and I stared at Grace oddly where Grace cleared her throat and added "I didn't want to be left out," she replied with a pout. I just shook my head knowing how she can be _(a/n: in case you haven't noticed that would be Molly and Grace who just became best friends with Roxanne since they got a lot in common)_

I noticed that Cadence was about to clobber her so Stevie and I held her back before she can do anything but, eventually Stevie distracted her by painting her nails in the process.

"She's damn lucky I didn't kill her," Cadence mumbled under her breath as Hales calmed her down with a comfort on her shoulder knowing how I felt towards Molly while Hales towards Roxanne since they're both are foes enemy at school where Molly added into the conversation "As you can tell Roxanne is right Kacey? This sleepover isn't that much fun I guess you're losing your touch since you got kicked out being a Perf," she sneered at me; I curled my hand into a fist trying to calm down where Stevie held me back not to kill her.

**Hayley's P.O.V.**

Kacey arched her eyebrows at her then added "This sleepover barley started and if you think I'm losing my touch you got another coming Molly and I didn't get kicked out I quited being a Perf" as she pondered for a moment then continued to talk "How about we play a game unless you're too chicken to play," with a secret smirk on her face.

Molly looked at her where I can tell she's getting irritated then smirked back "Fine bring it on," she replied.

"Fine let's play… Truth, Dare, Double Triple No Back Out Dare game," Kacey suggested leaving everyone including me to give her an "huh" face.

Kacey rolled her eyes where Stevie added "it's like Truth or dare but, adding the Double Triple no back out Dare where you can't change your mind or back out on the game," she explained.

"Thanks for clarifying that Loser-berry," Molly sneered.

"Okay," I began to say where I can feel an argument between the girls where I added "Let's try to calm down here… we're just having a sleep over no need to start an argument plus it's part of the rules in my house no fights or boys allowed inside so I suggest you keep your comments to yourself including you two," I explained pointing at Roxanne and Molly with a glare where they made a scoff with a "Whatever," I just rolled my eyes in response.

"So let's play the game huh?" Cadence offered.

"Fine with us," Kelly added _(a/n: one of the cheerleaders in the squad and one of the characters that I own)_

**[2 ½ hours later… Molly and Roxanne both dared Kacey and Hayley to stay in Mayko Island to see if it's haunted or do anything spooky under a full moon just tonight… all weekend]**

"Okay let's make this interesting….shall we?" Roxanne replied with an evil smirk on her face where I couldn't help but, feel I'm going to regret this later.

"Alright… go right ahead," I replied coolly.

Roxanne spins the bottle which pointed between Kacey and myself where Molly smirked as if they were plotting this together.

"Truth or Dare or the ultimate Double Triple No Back Out Dare Kacey," Molly asked casually.

Kacey pursued her lips together for a moment then added "Dare," she replied coolly.

Roxanne whispered something to Molly where she nodded at this then added "Okay… I dare you and Hayley to go to Mayko Island to see if it's really haunted and sleep there for a night," Molly taunted her.

"Why in the world would I want to do that," Kacey asked all confuse.

"I assume you heard the legend?" Jane asked.

"What legend?" Stevie asked.

"Every full moon in Mayko island there's a legend that there are some oddly weird things that happen in full moon night like tonight says it haunted by the ancestors before us saying there's some echoes thru the caves and I dare you to sleep over at that island tonight," Molly explained.

"You can't be serious." Kacey complained.

"Oh I'm very serious unless.. you're too chicken, even if the Former Queen of the Perfs has it moments don't you think?" Molly asked.

"And if I don't go," Kacey asked.

"Then … we'll tell everyone in the school that you girls sleep with stuff animals in your room," Roxanne sneered along with Molly.

I archer my eyebrow then added "What? That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard you don't even have proof, "I told her as I crossed my arms; how to the heck would she would know or find out about that.

"Oh really then care to explain this picture I have in my hand?" Roxanne got a picture from Grace who was going thru her purse and pulled a picture of me sleeping with a teddy bear…. It was the same teddy bear that Jake gave me in my birthday, I thought it was sweet not that I'm ashamed of Jake or anything but still….

"I don't sleep with my teddy bear that was a gift from my 15th birthday…."I said.

"Oh really? Then how do you explain this?" Molly said showing me and the girls with Kacey carrying a box from "Build a Bear" where it's for kids and that was when Kacey was getting a teddy bear for her baby niece.

"You're kidding right that was for my niece I was buying it for her birthday and how in the hell did you get this damn pictures." Kacey exclaimed I can tell she was getting pissed.

"That's for me to know and you not to find out? So do we have a deal…? Oh and also you guys need witnesses to come with you two; so who are you going to bring with you girls?" Molly sneered with an evil smile. Like she had me, Kacey, Cadence and Stevie all figured out I couldn't help but feel pissed off from her and Roxanne. I'm not going to give her the satisfaction especially if she thinks that's going to make me quit the cheerleading squad that was low even for her.

"Fine we'll go and see if it's true or not in fact," I began to say where everyone looked at me in horror in fear which I ignored then added "Cadence and Stevie are going to come with us at our witness and we'll prove it to you that it's not haunted plus I'm not scared of anything," I explained.

"Exactly we'll prove it to you that Mayko Island isn't haunted or spooked," Kacey added.

"Good luck guys plus you can't back out or no take backs either byeee," Grace replied with a smile on her face.

Kacey just blinked at Grace, shrugged, getting her things ready, along with Stevie and Cadence who looked a bit confuse while I just stood there.

"Okay fine, we'll leave, but just to clarify I can't have anyone else in my house besides me since I live here so we'll let you know in Monday if it's haunted or not during cheerleading practice." I told the girls.

"Fine. See you girls in Monday oh and if I were you I would bring extra flashlights just in case." Roxanne began to say as she was getting her stuff along with the girls "Oh and one more thing Hayley, this sleepover wasn't that fun anyway," she smirked at him evilly.

"ARGH!" as I closed the door.

"Ughhh I hate that bitch! And why did you added us in the process?" Cadence complained

"We didn't have a choice in the matter Candy plus you know how Roxanne is with me when she's tries to make me quit the team," I began to say as I gathered my stuff noticing the food is such a waste where I added "Hey guys you mind if we bring the food with us? Since it's just the four of us?" I offered.

"Sure I was going to bring them along with us anyway," Cadence commented.

"Of course you were," Stevie replied.

"What I'm hungry," Cadence argued back.

"That was what? you're … 6th piece of pizza? It's like you're holding four stomachs in there, how do you do it?" Stevie asked who looked in awe leaving Cadence quiet for a bit.

"I work out," Cadence replied.

"Come on guys I bet we go to the docks right now I'm sure my uncle can get us a ride to his boat for the night we just have to bring it back in Sunday morning," Kacey offered.

"Great," I added.

**[in Mayko Island-Friday evening around 9:45 which the sleepover ended up early due to the fact Hayley and Kacey are both heading to Mayko Island with Cadence and Stevie as their witness]**

**Stevie's P.O.V.**

"So tell me again why Stevie and i agree to be witness and sleep over with you guys in Mayko Island; this wasn't what I expecting for a sleepover guys," I complained where I added "Plus we could've just went tomorrow where we could have our own sleepover without the girls but, nooooooooooo you just have to agree to it didn't you Kacey," a brown hair, brown eyes 16 years old Cadence Nash with blue stips on her hair complained sending a glare to her best friend who had blonde hair with small curls and my best friend who had dark brown hair with carmel skin walking ahead of her with their flashlights on.

The 16 year old Hayley Steele simply sweetly turning to her best friend battling her eyelashes at her "Because you love Candy bear and I'm not going to let Roxanne get the best of me by letting me quit because I'm not a quitter especially since Mayko is not haunted," she explained.

"Oh gee thanks for the confidence tigger," Cadence sarcastically replied.

"Well it's not, Roxanne is just trying to scare us which isn't going to work I guarantee that," Hayley replied.

**Cadence's P.O.V.**

"How do you know that?" Kacey asked.

"Because I grew up here there's nothing but, trees here plus no one has lived her for centuries," Hayley explained.

"You sure about that?" Stevie asked with a bit heisted thru her voice.

"Course I'm sure, they just wanted to scare us," Hayley explained.

"If you say so tigger," Kacey added.

"I promise there's nothing to be afraid of," Hayley began to say where she walked ahead of us where I added "Come on guys we're almost there then we can start setting camp here for the night… I still can't believe we're actually here on a dare no less," I complained.

"You're lucky it's the weekend tigger," Stevie added with a pout.

"Yeah well those bitchy clones are probably snickering that they can cancel the sleepover whenever they want and it's not even their house, it's tigger's," I complained.

"Why couldn't we just wait till tomorrow tigger," Stevie complained.

**~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

**Hmm I wonder what the girls are going to do? Will they be able to make it out in one night under the moon thanks to Molly and Roxanne's dare or will they'll back out before they can even make it to the island? There's only way to find out huh? Let me know what ya think R/R**


End file.
